


A Promise Can't Be Broken

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia didn't mean to get bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Can't Be Broken

Sophia didn't mean to run.

She didn't mean to leave the riverbed until Rick got back, just like he told her. She didn't mean to make so much noise in the water, and she didn't mean to cut her hand on the coarse greenery as she stumbled up the hill.

Sophia didn't mean to get bit.

None of it was her fault at all, actually, she thought, and as much as the others (and most definitely her mother) would blame Rick, it wasn't really his either.

She lay cradling her swollen shoulder in the abandoned outhouse, and thought of all the people back at camp, who would have surely moved on by now. She thought especially of Carl and Dale and Dale's RV, but she didn't quite know why, and all of her family, the ones who could still be out there, and the others who most certainly weren't. She thought of all of the people who had lain in squalor throughout their fever, until they had finally stopped breathing. Temporarily. That wouldn't happen to her, of course. That idea was a little ridiculous. She would find Carl and Dale and Dale's RV, and then they would get her everything they needed to treat her, and then she would be fine.

After that- well, there was an entire world out there, after all. And at this rate, they would quite possibly have it all to themselves.

She wouldn't even need a passport.

Carl would take her to Niagara Falls and the Grand Canyon, like he'd promised and then- ow.

 

As Sophia lay dying in the abandoned outhouse, she thought of lights and colours and sounds and emotions and the Grand Canyon like every ten-year-old-girl should. 

Until she didn't know what to think, because what do ten year old girls think of when they aren't really ten year old girls anymore, apart from emptiness and flesh?

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, these fics just keep getting shorter. I think my creative juices stopped flowing a long time ago. Well. More depressing nonsense for you all. Comments pretty much keep me breathing these days, so please leave one, if only to help with my life support. Thank you, thank you, thank you.


End file.
